Never Gonna be Alone
by SesshyGal
Summary: Yuallen this is my first songfic and i hope you guys like it. Based off the song by Nickleback called 'Never Gonna be Alone' I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**Never Gonna Be Alone **

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<em>

I watched Kanda once more chasing Lavi down around for an unknown reason. At moments like this it feels time is passing too quickly. I felt the 14th voice sound through my mind again. If I died tomorrow the only thing I would regret would be never telling the easily annoyed male how I felt.

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...  
><em>

I don't know why I didn't tell him it just worked out that way and I regretted keeping it bottled inside for so long. But no matter what I would be there if he needs my help or not.

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall...  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

We were out on another mission together and Kanda wasn't too happy. Saying things like, "I don't need anyone's help" or "Get lost bean sprout". Each time I would say that I couldn't do that so he would just have to put up with me till we return to HQ. Before he started walking away from me then several akuma appeared in the sky. Towards the end of the fight I left myself open for attack but what surprised me is that Kanda pushed me out of the way. There was a long slash mark across his chest, I quickly finished the rest before pulling Kanda onto my back and running to the nearest town. No one could get me to leave the older exorcist for a moment.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know... 

I stayed silent as we walked to the train station. No matter what I wanted to hold on to the moments that he was close; when we were fighting or not saying a word to each other. To remember every word and every small detail. Because I'll belive long after my death that there was nothing I needed more then him.

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

Even if he felt like letting go, I would keep him from falling. But he would never stop fighting, he would always find a way to a carry on. It is one of the things I admired about the man.

_Oh!  
>You've gotta live every single day,<br>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Don't let it slip away,<br>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
>Every single day,<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes...<em>

Something shot threw me tearing apart my insides exiting threw my back. Then I was thrown to the ground. Times like these reminded me that today may be my last day as I drew shallow breathes. But the war was now over after all these years. I saw Kanda run over and pick me up.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<em>

As he ran it felt like time was going too fast to keep up. I knew if I didn't say it now I'd regret it in the next life.

"Kanda, I love you." I said in a weak voice that I didn't recognize.

"We can talk after we get you some help bean sprout." He wispered.

_You're never gonna be alone  
>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<br>I won't let you fall.  
>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.<br>We're gonna see the world out,  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<em>

Kanda looked down at my lifeless body as I watched him from my resting place. His hand wrapped around mine.

"I love you too, bean sprout." He wispered a tears made their trails down his cheeks.

"You're never going to be alone Kanda." I said and he looked up with a small smile as if he had heard what I said.

_I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day.<em>_  
><em>

Years past and Kanda's life came to an end. I ran over to him the moment I saw him. To my surprise he smiled at me and then kissed me.

**Hey Guys, **

**This is my first song fic so plz be nice and leave me you're comments all are welcomed!**

**~SesshyGal**


End file.
